I Won't Say I'm In Love
by chasinglaughter
Summary: Lily's in denial. Alice, Mary, and Dorcas try to make her see the truth. Songfic to I Won't Say I'm In Love from the movie Hercules.


**_A/N_**: _I wrote this songfic to try to get over my writer's block for my longer L/J fanfic, How The Wizarding World Was Saved. I was listening to the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules, and I thought it would be cute for an L/J songfic. Instead of the normal songfic, though, I made the characters SAY the lines. I've put the lyrics in Italics. Read and review! :_

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_," Lily Evans said as she flopped unto her bed in the Head's Dorms. "_I guess I've already won that._"

Lily was thinking about James Potter. When they were younger, he had asked her out every day – often even more than once a day – and she had always rejected him, insulted him, hexed him, and/or slapped him. Now, he was Head Boy, and she was Head Girl, and so they made a truce at the start of the year. She had become good friends with him, and she discovered that he was actually a sweet, sensitive person. She had even grown to _slightly_ fancy him – not that she'd ever admit it to him, or her friends, or even herself.

She sighed. "_No man is worth the aggravation_," she voiced her thoughts, thinking of all her past boyfriends who had broken her heart. "_That's ancient history; been there, done that._"

"_Who d'you think you're kidding?_" exclaimed Mary McDonald, one of her best friends. She sat down next to Lily on the bed. "_He's the earth and heaven to you._"

"_Though you try to keep it hidden_," Alice Underwood, her other best friend, continued, sitting cross legged on the floor. "_Honey, we can see right through you_."

Dorcas Meadowes, the final member of the quartet, entered the room and figured out what they were talking about. "_Girl, you can't conceal it_," she said, looking at Lily straight in the eye. "_We know how you feel and who you're thinking of_."

Lily blushed. She had in fact been thinking of James. They were going to patrol in a couple of minutes, and she was looking forward to it. He always made the usually boring and dull patrols fun.

"_No chance, no way_," Lily said, burying her face into her pillow. "_I won't say it_."

"_You swoon, you sigh_," the three of them sang in her ear, referring to the incident at lunch when she had blushed when James touched her arm on his way out of the Great Hall.

"_Why deny it_?" asked Alice, leaning on the wall.

"_It's too cliché_," Lily insisted, shaking her head. "_I won't say I'm in love_."

Lily stood up and walked to the window, staring at the night sky. It was stormy; the flashes of lightning and constant patter of rain on the windowpane soothed Lily. She liked the smell of rain. She had smelled it in her Amortentia, along with new parchment, and – although she didn't know it at the time - James.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_," she said quietly. "_It feels so good when you start out_."

She was thinking about her past relationships. A few weeks of bliss and happiness, and then her heart was broken.

"_My head is screaming, 'get a grip, girl!_'" She cried out in frustration, collapsing back unto the bed. "_'Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.'_"

"_You keep on denying,_" Dorcas scolded, tying her blonde hair in a ponytail. "_Who you are and how you're feeling_."

Lily shook her head vigorously. She was not in denial.

"_Baby, we're not buying_," said Mary, when she saw Lily shake her head. "_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling._"

Lily blushed again as she remembered how, at her birthday party a few weeks ago, James had hugged her Happy Birthday, and she had blushed profusely. She had felt like she was walking on air then.

"_Face it like a grownup_!" Alice said, standing up and putting her hands on Lily's shoulders. "_When're you gonna own up that you've got it bad_?"

"_No chance_," Lily said again. "_No way! I won't say it_."

Lily smiled involuntarily as she heard James call out that they would patrol in three minutes.

"_Give up, give in_!" Mary cried, tired of Lily's denial.

"_Check the grin_," Dorcas said, smirking. "_You're in love_."

Lily immediately stopped smiling and threw her pillow at them. "_This scene won't play,_" she cried, walking to her closet. "_I won't say I'm in love_."

Lily grabbed the emerald green jumper James had given her for Christmas, and put it on, smiling again.

"_You're doing flips_," Mary announced, noticing her smile.

"_Read our lips_," The three of them cornered her. "_You're in love_!" they said slowly, enunciating each syllable.

"_You're way off base_," Lily said defensively as she elbowed her way past them. "_I won't say it!_"

The three of them looked at her.

"_Get off my case_!" She cried out in frustration. "_I won't say it_!

"_Girl, don't be proud_," Alice said, blocking Lily's way out.

"_It's okay, you're in love_." Dorcas concluded.

Lily pushed Alice out of the way and walked out of her room into the Head's Common Room where James was waiting.

As he stood up and grinned at her, Lily felt her heart flip. Her last thought before they walked out into the corridors to patrol, made her smile.

_**At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.**_

_**A/N:** Well, I didn't exactly get over my writer's block, but I made a pretty good songfic, if I do say so myself. I love the song, by the way. Read and review, please! And if you have time, check out How The Wizarding World Was Saved. :D_


End file.
